SevIki Bits Two
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Another little story with Sev and an OCF.


Disclaimer: The following is just a little dabble that I wrote. Its actually part of my journal that I write in when I'm my computer class doing nothing but listening to the teacher drown on. So the only character I can take credit for is Victoria Jasper. Severus Snape™ is a trade mark of Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling. So I will say…this is not in character for any of the following people in it. None of the SevIki Bits are.  
  
And on we go.  
  
SevIki Bits Two  
  
Victoria sat at the head table, watching the students and staff file out. Dinner was done for the evening, and most of the students were preparing for mid-terms. Standing, she left the great hall through the door behind the head table. Walking down a hallway, she left the building and walked into the cool, early December night air. Walking a long a dirt path, she made her way to the lake. Reaching the edge of it, she sat down on the frozen ground, pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees and watched the water.  
  
Severus had watched her leave the castle from the window in his sleeping chambers. 'Its getting awfully cold for these nightly walks of hers." He thought to himself as he wrapped his winter cloak around his shoulders. Slipping into the hall, he followed the corrider to a door and walked outside. Walking down the same path she had, he looked around. There were no students outside, which was good for them. Rounding a tree, he saw her sitting by the lake. Walking up behind her, he quietly sat down behind her and pulled her against him, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders and body. He felt her relax against his chest and smiled.  
  
"Lupin, I told you we couldn't meet like this, Severus would be angry should he find out." She said as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Funny woman. If you want it to be Lupin, I can leave." He said as he started to unwrap his arms from around her, but was stopped when she cuddled against him.  
  
"I was kidding Severus, I knew it was you. No one else would risk upsetting you." She rested her cheek on his chest and smiled.  
  
He wrapped his around tighter around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I wasn't leaving." He adjusted the cloak so it fully covered both of them. "But you need to rethink this nightly walk of yours, its getting to be to cold." He looked down at the top of her red head and smiled. 'Who would have thought last year at this time that I would have someone like her…hell anyone…curled into my chest free-willingly.' He thought as she looked up and smiled.  
  
"I like coming out here at night, its quiet and peaceful." She turned to lean her back into his chest and looked up. She sat there watching the sky as his arms stayed around her waist. She grinned as snow started falling from the sky.  
  
"Victoria, may we go inside where its warm?"  
  
"I think its nice and warm right here, but we can go in."  
  
Severus unwrapped his arms from her and stood up. Reaching down, he helped her up, than took her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and watched the snow fall into her hair for a minute. Reaching the castle, he led the way down the stairs to his private chambers. Opening the door he took his cloak off and shook it before hanging it on a hook. He smiled as he looked up to find Victoria standing in front of the fire. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder and his face next to hers. "I have papers to grade, do you want to stay while I grade them or go back to your rooms?"  
  
"I'll stay, what year are you grading?"  
  
"Fifth years, why?"  
  
"I'll help you grade them, that way some have a chance of getting some nice comments."  
  
He smiled and turned her around to face him. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a quick kiss, than pulled back and smiled at her. "You sure you want to help me grade? Fifth years work is difficult to work through."  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll have you to help me if I get stuck."  
  
Severus nodded and walked into his office to get the papers. Picking them up, he walked back into his sitting room to find Victoria curled on the one side of his couch. He smiled and walked over to the couch. "Comfortable?"  
  
"No, I could use a pillow."  
  
"Oh really? Move up."  
  
Victoria moved over on the couch and Severus slid in behind her. She leaned back into him, settling herself into a comfortable position.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, just grading in silence, until all the papers were done. Finishing them, they sat there for a few minutes before Severus spoke.  
  
"Viki, why are you here?"  
  
She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes. "You asked me here."  
  
He gently pulled her against him tighter, not wanting to let go. "No, here with me in a relationship. Why me?"  
  
"Because I fell in love with you. Because every day I can't wait to wake- up and go to breakfast to see you, to pick your brain for everything you know and to just sit here like this, wrapped in your arms and know I'm safe." She twisted around in his arms to fully face him. "Severus, I love you and I want to be here with you." She leaned forward and placed her lips softly on his. They stayed like that for a minute, before she pulled back. He placed his hand on the side of her face, cradling it.  
  
"I don't deserve you." He held her like that a minute before speaking again. "Stay with me tonight?"  
  
She didn't verbally answer him, instead leaned down and kissed him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus woke the next morning and smiled at the person curled into his side. Her red hair was falling into her face, her arm wrapped loosely around his chest. He slid out of the bed gently, pushing his pillow into place where he was. Victoria stirred, than sighed before rolling onto her other side. He watched her sleep for a minute before reaching for his silk dressing robe and wrapping it around his body. Walking around, he straightened up, not wanting to leave the room till Viki woke up. Walking back to the bed, he sat on the side and reached out to move the hair out of Viki's face. He grinned as she reached up and swatted at his hand. Leaning down, he kissed her lips until she responded by kissing him back. Moving his lips from hers, he trailed kissed down her body before sliding back up and kissing her lips again. He felt her smiled against his lips and pulled back, leaning over her.  
  
"Good morning" he said as he watched her stretch and smile.  
  
"Good morning Severus." She reached up with her hand and tucked a piece of black hair behind his ear. She took the pillow from next to her and put it behind her so she could lean against it. "What time is it?"  
  
He leaned back next to her and took her hand. "Want to leave me so fast?"  
  
"No, I want to stay here all day, but I have a class first thing." She rolled over and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Stay here tonight?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and rolled her head into his chest so she could cuddle against it. "Will you wake me up the same way you did this morning?"  
  
"I think I can manage that." He said as he held her. "But if you have a class first thing, we need to get up."  
  
She slipped out of his arms, grabbed a black throw blanket off the top of his bed and wrapped it around herself. Climbing out of the bed, she gathered her clothes and took them to the bathroom to put on. Walking back into the main room, she saw he was also dressed and standing by his desk.  
  
"I need to go to my sleeping chambers and get changed."  
  
He looked up from his desk and nodded. "I'll see you at breakfast." He looked down at the papers and moved them into a folder. He smiled and lifted his head up again. "Come here."  
  
She walked to him slowly, not sure what he was going to do. She relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go." She pulled back and looked at him. "But I need to go and get ready for the day."  
  
He let her go and nodded. "Breakfast." Was all he said before reaching for her again and kissing her. She wound her fingers into his hair as he wrapped his around her waist. They pulled back slightly, watching each other before she smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Finis. 


End file.
